In need of a title (I need help please help me ) vv ( )
by ForeverAquarium
Summary: EriTav Story 3 DON'T KILL ME! *hides under a rock* Comments are welcome... if you don't like this couple please please don't read! *whimpers* Rated M for a thingy in here? *nervously pokes the ground* Welp bye... *runs away as I scream* EriSol Fans and GamTav Don't kill me I'm one of you as well!


**_Seme = Tavros_****_ Uke = Eridan_** **_ wWARNIN tHIS wWILL cONTAIN a fIRST tIMER'S fIRST wWRITTEN aLMOST pAILING sCENE! yOU hAVVE bEEN wWARNED! sORRY I cANT wWRITE fULL pAILIN sCENCES... oh and this is a fail alert I knoww I have horrible grammar leave it be for now please?._**

Eridan sighed quietly then laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. It seemed that no one noticed though and it made him wonder what he was even doing there. He opened his eyes, lifted his head slightly and aloud his eyes to look around. Karkat was busy trolling the John Alien, Terezi was trolling Dave human, Kanaya trolling Rose creepy as fuck, Nepeta trolling her "mewsprite" Jade, Gamzee was having hate make out's with Vriska, Equius was snuggling the newly tier Aradia, and Sollux and Feferi we sitting in the horn pile talking and giggling, the giggling mostly coming from Feferi, at each other. He smiled softly at Feferi's smiling face and he felt glad she was happy. He knew he use to feel hatred for the yellow blood but those feeling had past along with his feeling's for Feferi. Then his eyes landed on Tavros, his face was burried into one of those human fairy tail books Jade sent him.

Eridan couldn't help but smile slightly at the brown blood. He had always thought he was a cutey but he never acted on it, mostly because of Vriska and Gamzee. Eridan knew the troll was a lowblood but he secretly never actually cared about blood color. The boy was a forbidden fruit and he was the poor boy who wished he could simple touch but he had to settle for looking but he was okay with that. He laid his head back on the cool table for a minutes then stood up, walked past them all with his head lowered, shoulders slumped, stepped on the transporter and disappeared to go to his room. Eridan sighed as he walked toward his room and rubbed his eyes starting to feel tired as a yawn bubbled up from his chest. Soon as he got into his room he unwound his scarf from his neck, placed it on the human bed post, placed his glasses on the small table next to the bed, then he removed his shirt, pants and folded them placing them next to the bed. Eridan then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes his breath slowing down till it was a constant speed and he fell to sleep. Every thought leaving him except for the cute smile of the low blood.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Now we flip to third person view... I think that's what it's called)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Tavros smiled softly as he continued to read these human fairy tales the one he was on right now was his favorite, it was not only cute but for some reason it reminded him of a certain sea-dwelling troll. He looked up at the troll from behind the book and noticed him just laying his head on the table. Tavros often found himself daydream, as the humans called it, about him and Eridan being matesprites. The Fantasies had started after he had been saved by him from Vriska, though Eridan had no idea he saved him, and figured that Eridan really wasn't as he seemed. At first Tavros thought it was the aftershock of being saved by him that made him feel this way but slowly he started noticing everything that the other troll did from picking fights with Sollux when he could tell the Lisping troll was starting to get frustrated to the time when Vriska was asleep on the floor and Eridan carried her back to her room. The small brown blood soon figured that the high blood actually had a soft heart but had walls up to protect it.

Tavros blushed a dark brown when he realized that he had been staring at Eridan and glanced around to make sure no one had seen him staring when he saw from the corner of his eye Eridan starting to lift his head. Tavros quickly ducked his head back into the book his heart beating fast. He kept his eyes on it for a few minutes then he glanced up just catching a glimpse of the violet blood as he teleported away. Tavros then waited for a few minutes then stood up. He bite his lower lip as he ignored the curious look her was getting from Vriska and instead focused on Gamzee's encouraging look then quickly he stepped onto the transporter. When he stepped off the transporter he headed to his room and placed the book on the human bed side table.

He plopped down on to his bed and sighed putting his hands on his face. Tavros knew his morail was okay with his feeling for Eridan but he was worried that the others would try to interfere with their relationship... If they even had one. Tavros was told many times that even if the others don't agree they don't have a right to interfere. He nibbled on his lower lip and sighed then he looked up with determination in slipping into his eyes. He glanced around and blushed slightly at the gifts Gamzee had left for him and he slipped them into his pocket as he stood up. He gulped and walk out of his room toward Eridan's and knocked.

He heard a moan and shuffling then the door opened to reveal, in his almost naked glory, a sleepy ,sexy, Eridan Ampora. Tavros gulped as he looked the sea-dweller over. This was his first time he had seen the other with almost nothing on. His eyes glancing over the others body. His eyes first landing on Eridan's neck the gills on each side fluttering softly. Then they traveled to his waist. Eridan's body wasn't like Equius, nothing but muscle, but it did show that he did work out, but it seemed more suited for swimming, he had three long gill slits on each side of his waist purple tinted on the ends, he had scares of different sizes running all along his waist from when he use to feed Feferi's Lusus, to the tiny fin torn in half on his right elbow. What caught Tavros's attention the most was Eridan's Dark brown boxers. Tavros made himself look away from the others boxer and brought his eyes up to look at the other's face.

"Y-yah wwhat do you ww- oh it's you Tavv." Tavros felt a the nerves curling up his spine as the other looked up at him.

"Uhhhh H-Hi E-Eridan U-um I was wondering if uh... we could talk... in private?" He said doing his best not to blush. Eridan nodded and motion for him to enter moving out of the way of the bull horned troll as he turned his head to the side. Tavros smiled kindly at him then looked at the bed realizing he must have woken Eridan up. "O-oh um sorry did I wake you up I'm sorry I could come back la-"

No! Er... I mean no no It's fin I mean It's fine I wwas goin to get up anywway." He smiled slightly as Tavros bite his lip at the lie and nodded.

"Well okay..." Eridan smiled at him and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Tavros gulped softly then sat down slightly angled so not to hit Eridan in the face with his horns, and looked at his mechanical legs.

"uh... Eridan why um, if you don't mind me asking, aren't you wearing anything but you uh... undies?" Tavros squeaked softly as he said this and looked down slightly at the aquarius. The other blushed and let out a shy chuckle.

"Oh.. Hehe wwell I actually prefer to sleep in almost nothin it's very comfortable."

"O-oh well um hey Eridan um you seem quite out of character." He said and glanced over at the sea-dweller and watched as a little bit if panic slipped across his face. He smiled softly then hide it he didn't want the other to know he knew how kind he really was.

"Wwell I um you sea, see I mean, I am just tryin to uh..." A blush slipping onto his face as he continued to back a fool of himself. Tavros smiles slightly and holds back a small giggle as the other troll begins to get flustered. "I'm just a little confused on wwhy you came to vvisit me Tavvros." Tavros flinched softly not surprised that Eridan was getting right to the point.

"Uh.. Well I wanted to tell you something I've been meaning to say for a while." Eridan looks at Tavros curiosity written across his face along with a dash of hope. Tavros's heart was beating quickly as he grasped the others ringless hands.

"T-Tavros wwhat did you wwant to say to me come on" He gulped softly and looked down into Eridan's eyes and gave Eridan a quick kiss on his lips and quickly pulled away blushing.

"I-I'm Flushed for you... and I was um hoping you would like to be my Matsp-Mmpf!" He squeaked as Eridan kissed him a small blush softly fell upon his face and kissed him back. A soft whimper slipped from the taurus as the other pulled back and raised a hand to rub his cheek.

"Tavvros... I've been flushed for you for a long time and I'vve just been to afraid to tell you because of Gam and VVris..." he blushed softly and looked at his hands. "B-But Howw could you like me? I'm a stone cold murder, Landwweller hater, Hipster, Hopeless loser, fashionless, Pathetic wwaste of- SLAP!" Eridan recoiled with shock when Tavros slapped him across the face a glare upon his cute face.

"Eridan No, Stop your not all that and you really need to stop thinking that! Your amazing I know your lying. I saw you gring Vriska to her room, I've seen you get Karkat to sleep, I also see you giving Gamzee more slime, so don't you MOTHERFUCKING dare say your cold hearted, you killed Lusus to feed Feferi's lusus that doesn't make you a murder, also if you really hated landwellers then you wouldn't be in love with me!" he growled softy and grabbed the others shirt and kissed him pressing his lips roughly against the other's lips and he pulled him close using his hight as an advantage on the other troll. Eridan gasped with surprise and gave a whimper of pain as his glasses pressed themselves against his face. Tavros pulled back and blushed darkly and grabbed Eridan's glasses of his face softly and folded them as he placed them on the bed side table. "Hehe um... Sorry can we uh... Can we try that again...?"

Eridan gulped slightly, looked away his blush spreading to his fins and he nodded.

"o-okay Tavvros..." Tavros's heart skipped with joy and he turned Eridan's head towards him slowly and kissed him softly on the lips as both of their eyes closed. He loved the feeling of the others soft lip pressed against his and ran his fingers through the other hair accidentally brushing past the other fin. Tavros blushed darker and smiled into the kiss as a small whimper slipped out of Eridan. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked at the others lips begging for entrance that was soon given. Tavros then slipped his tongue inside the older trolls mouth and began to explore ever inch other the others mouth. A gasp slipped out of him as he felt the other troll grab the base of his horns and moaned softly as he stroked them nervously.

Tavros slide his hand out of the others hair and pushed him down on the bed lips still connected to each other, grabbed the other horns softly scraping his nails along the jagged horns earning a loud moan while causing the other's hips thrust up brushing against his sheath. Tavros could feel his bonebuldge beginning to slip out if its sheath, squirm around looking for something to enter or rap around, and his nook's juices starting to leak from inside him. He growled softly and kissed his way down the sea troll's neck and licked at the other's gill, tugging softly on them making Eridan yelp loudly and mewl with pleasure. Tavros smirked softly as he slide down the other's body, nipping at the others side gills and smirked as he felt a stirring in the boxers.

"Hmm? Eridan is this for me?" he said teasingly not just teasing himself but the other as well. Eridan blushed darkly and tried to cover himself only to be blocked by Tavros.

"Ahahah. Come on Eridan It's okay I can lead." Tavros smiled and began to slip the boxer's of the other's hips when he felt warmed hands grab his arms and stop him. He glanced up at Eridan raising an eyebrow questioningly at the other. He felt his hands being pushed of his body and Eridan sitting up forcing Tavros to sit up to. Both of them feeling frustrated. Eridan pulled Tavros to the side of the bed and quickly slipped himself in-between them, then he unbuckled the other's pants and slipped them down along with the others boxers. He blushed darkly as he came face to face with the monster in front of him and gulped.

Tavros was shocked as he watched the other troll lean down and lick his bulge then stuck the tip into his mouth sucking on it. A moan sliding out of his mouth, Tavros grabbed the other's hair as he continued to suck and bob his head. Eridan kept his eyes on the other as his hand slide down to his underwear and palmed himself through them. He whimpered loudly and sucked harder on the bulge in his mouth. Tavros opened his eyes and blushed at the sight in front of him. Eridan taking his bulge completely as he worked himself.

The sight of something which was not himself pleasuring the other angered Tavros slightly and he pulled Eridan away from his buldge. He felt emends hatred for the boxers they were for now his kismesis and they were touching his matesprit. He growled and tore them off the troll and growled darkly. He went down to Eridan's nook and burrowed his face into it and began to eat the troll out. Eridan's eye widened in shock and let out a gasp as his hands grabbed the other's horns and bucked into the others face. Tavros kissed the lips of the nook softly then slipped his tongue into the others moist cavern. Eridan's eyes widened in shock and gripped the bed harshly digging his claws into it. His buldge rubbing against Tavros face.

"T-Tavvrooosss!" He moaned loudly and and whimpered wanting nothing more than to be filled by the other. "P-Please Tavvros please b-bucket!" he whimpered loudly and tugged at the others Mohawk. Tavros purred softly and pulled himself up to Eridan's face purple on his face and kissed him. His buldge rubbing against Eridan's nook and pushes into him.

^several Hours later^

Eridan purred slightly and nuzzled close to Tavros.

"So um... Does that make us m-matesprites." Eridan looked up at Tavros hope shining in his face. Tavros blushed slightly then nuzzled the slightly smaller troll and kissed his forehead.

"Y-yah I think it does."

_**...FAIL! Oh my gosh I failed kill me now please kill me now I failed!... um... please comment... bye...**_


End file.
